The present invention relates generally to the field of power generation optimization and management. Specifically, the present invention is directed to optimize operation of a fleet of fuel cell systems to achieve an objective or a set of objectives.
The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Industrial power generation capability may be provided to a customer as a fleet of fuel cell modules that are managed to achieve an objective or a set of objectives. The objectives may vary depending on the business model under which the power generation is provided.
Given the complex interactions between independent variables that relate to the objectives of the fleet, there is a need to automate the collection of real-time operational data from fuel cell systems and the control of the systems within the fleet and to achieve one or more operational objectives.